1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a conductive particle, and a connection material, a connection structure, and a connecting method of a circuit member.
2. Description of the Related Art
In connecting a first circuit member including a first electrode and a second circuit member including a second electrode to each other, an anisotropic conductive adhesive containing a conductive particle is widely used. In a connecting method of the circuit member which uses the anisotropic conductive adhesive, after disposing the first circuit member and the second circuit member such that the first electrode and the second electrode oppose each other via the anisotropic conductive adhesive, the first circuit member and the second circuit member are thermally compressed. The first circuit member and the second circuit member adhere to each other by the anisotropic conductive adhesive, and the first electrode and the second electrode are electrically connected to each other by the conductive particle.
As the conductive particle of the anisotropic conductive adhesive, for example, a resin particle including a nickel-plated layer on a surface thereof is used, and an acrylic resin or the like is used as a material of the resin particle (Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2015-155532).